


For Frodo

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Gifts and Holidays [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fruits of Obsessive Research, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those unversed in the esoteric art of pipe-making, from a research-obsessed writer (pass along if details interest you only when they be hot, naked or smutty): </p><p>The very best pipes are made of Briarwood—as was Aragorn’s, though the mouthpiece of his was apparently beech, doubtless because amber is too fragile a material for so venturesome a traveller to carry afar. But Frodo will not, to Sam’s knowledge, need to leave Bag End carrying his pipe, and so Sam has hunted out a peerless piece of fossilised tree resin, and contrived his 'sweeping elegant curve' therefrom. </p><p>The briar of which pipes are carved is the burl, or root, of <i>Erica aborea</i>, the tree heath; long-matured, and therefore expensive, it often polishes to golden flashes over earth-dark brown. The most sought-after is the outermost part of the root, and the bowl edge is traditionally left rough, in order to prove that this is indeed the <i>plateau</i>—outside, and finest—briar. </p><p>(Obsessive, yes, but <i>see</i> how educational!)</p></blockquote>





	For Frodo

'Oh, my!’

Reverently, Frodo takes it in hand, weighing its own curious warmth, fingers deft along the matchless shaft. This flare enticing him toward the small, seductive slot is surely fashioned to the very contours of his mouth? A need to taste tingles at his lips, but he must first pay homage to the whole. With slow caress, intent on every glorious inch of this solid, silken gift, he tenderly retraces its sweeping, elegant curve to where it widens at root, sudden coarseness proving intrinsic worth above tangled patterns of leaping golden flame. 

‘It's a _beautiful_ pipe, Sam - thank you!'

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> For those unversed in the esoteric art of pipe-making, from a research-obsessed writer (pass along if details interest you only when they be hot, naked or smutty): 
> 
> The very best pipes are made of Briarwood—as was Aragorn’s, though the mouthpiece of his was apparently beech, doubtless because amber is too fragile a material for so venturesome a traveller to carry afar. But Frodo will not, to Sam’s knowledge, need to leave Bag End carrying his pipe, and so Sam has hunted out a peerless piece of fossilised tree resin, and contrived his 'sweeping elegant curve' therefrom. 
> 
> The briar of which pipes are carved is the burl, or root, of _Erica aborea_ , the tree heath; long-matured, and therefore expensive, it often polishes to golden flashes over earth-dark brown. The most sought-after is the outermost part of the root, and the bowl edge is traditionally left rough, in order to prove that this is indeed the _plateau_ —outside, and finest—briar. 
> 
> (Obsessive, yes, but _see_ how educational!)


End file.
